Una Pony en Freddys
by pinkierose230502
Summary: ¿Cómo rayos puedo estar aquí? Esta bien si soy una pony valiente y asombrosa , pero , hasta el mas valiente saldría corriendo hasta de 2 cascos al estar una sola noche aquí…..(pesima Sunmary T.T)
1. Chapter 1

**N/A : Hola gente , bueno este es mi primer fan fic asi que disculpen si tengo algunos errores , bueno y que mejor que hacerlo de mi juego 2° juego de terror favorito ¡Five Nights At Freddy's! Y no, no es de esos fics de amor -.- si no de un tipo de crossover (pero no de amor :p) … MLP FIM y FNF! Y si tal vez se quedaran con cara de WTF?! Y me quieran quemar viva pero no me importa y si se puede denle una oportunidad al fic :3.**

**PD: Cuando Rainbow narre va hacer "**Abc" **pero cuando sea el narrador ** "_Abc"_

**Sunmary : ¿Cómo rayos puedo estar aquí? Esta bien si soy una pony valiente y asombrosa , pero , hasta el mas valiente saldría corriendo hasta de 2 cascos al estar una sola noche aquí…..**

**Cap 1 : Un nuevo trabajo fuera de este mundo **

"Era un día normal en equestria bastante calido y soleado , bueno esa es la recompensa de trabajar como organizadora del clima aquí en Poniville ,jejeje si asi de asombrosa soy."

**? ** : Rainbow Dash! .

**Rainbow : **Eh?! –Se asoma de la nube de la cual estaba recostada- Oh eres tu pinkie..

**Pinkie : **La misma , jejeje , oye Dashie **(N/A : para los que no conocen MLP FIM asi es como pinkie le dice de cariño a Rainbow Dash) **¿Recuerdas que siempre dices ser la mas valiente?.

**Rainbow : **No digo "SER" ¡Soy la mas valiente! .

**Pinkie : **¡Eso es asombroso! –dando pequeños brincos- Bueno ya que eres la pony mas valiente de toda equestria ¿Te parece si me haces un favorcito?.

**Rainbow : **Bueno pinkie –se baja de la nube y se acerca a la pony rosada- aunque seamos amigas no quiere decir que ese favorcito valla a se-

"Ni siquiera pude terminar la oración cuando ella inmediatamente respondio:"

**Pinkie : **Te hare unas 20 docenas de cupcakes de moras si me haces el favor, mas la paga que recibiras ahi y te puedo decir que la paga de ahí es bastante buena .

"¡20 CUPCAKES DE MORAS! ¡Celestia , eso si es algo que no puedo rechazar! , aparte si dice que me van a pagar muy bien por hacer ese favor que ella quiere valdra la pena".

**Rainbow : **Vale pinkie ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?.

**Pinkie : **Primero vendate los ojos con esto –le da un trapo- .

**Rainbow : **¿Y por que tengo que vendarme lo ojos?.

**Rainbow : ¿**Ok?.

"En cuanto me vende los ojos sentí como si me hubiera desmallado, honestamente no tuve ni idea que hizo Pinkie pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me quito la venda…Y … oh no"

**Rainbow : **Pinkie…..

**Pinkie: ¿**Si, rainbow dash?.

**Rainbow:** ¿Qué te dije acerca del mundo humano?.

**Pinkie : **Que para venir aquí le tenia que pedir permiso a Twi , pero de todos modos ella me hiba a decir que no :/ aparte yo use un portal el cual nos lleva aquí , y ella me dijo que le pidiera permiso si usaba ese espejo, y yo use un portal asi que no tenia porque pedirle permiso.

**Rainbow: **Bueno, pero mas te vale que por tu culpa no me valla a regañar a mi .

**Pinkie : **No te preocupes, te hago la pinkie promesa de que no te va a regañar .

**Rainbow : ***supira* Bueno cuando tenga tiempo te pediré que des algunas explicaciones, como sea ¿Y ahora que tengo que hacer?

**Pinkie:** Mira detrás de ti ..

"Cuando volteé vi lo que parecía ser un restaurante de pizza algo viejo a mi punto de vista, Pinkie me guio hasta la entrada que tenia un letrero en grande que decía "Freddy's Fazzbear Pizza". Cuando entramos no había nada de gente lo cual fue un alivio ya que si alguna niña no veía hiba a empezar a gritar como loca y a querernos montar o algo por el estilo..Un poco mas adelante vimos a unos "animatronics" como los llamo Pinkie , eran 3 un oso café con moño y sombrero negros con un micrófono en la mano , Un conejo morado con un moño rojo que tenia un bajo y un…un.. un … honestamente no se si era un pollo o un pato que tenia un babero que decía "Let's eat!"

**Gerente : **Disculpen puedo ayu-…..

"El tipo se quedo sorprendido , no lo culpo si yo estuviera en su lugar también me sorprendería ver a un pony parlante aquí"

**Gerente : **Wow Pinkie, pensé que ya no te volveria a ver aquí ..

"Un momento ¿Volver a verla por aquí? ¿Pinkie ya ha estado por aquí? … Bueno honestamente no se porque me sorprendo si Pinkie es bueno…Pinkie, ella hace parecer que la lógica no es mas que un mito para ella…"

**Pinkie : **Jejeje pues pensaste mal Jim , ¿Oye aun están contratando guardias?

**Gerente : **Si , espera ¿Piensas volver a –

**Pinkie : **Nopi! Vengo aquí para ver si contratan a mi amiga –señala a Rainbow-

**Rainbow : **Hola ….

**Gerente : **Hola , bueno pues si tu amiga quiere trabajar aquí tendrán que ir con el jefe , esta donde siempre .

Pinkie : Oki , Doki Loki!

"Pasamos por un pasillo que parecía estar decorado como tablero de ajedrez , al llegar a la oficina del jefe nos miro sorprendido unos segundos pero luego hizo una sonrisa amistosa y dijo:"

**Dueño:** Oh Pinkie ¿Que te trae por aquí mi querida "pony guardia"?

**Pinkie : **Vine a ver si podría contratar a mi amiga Dashie

**Dueño : **Claro solo necesito que firme algunos papeles

**Rainbow : **Um claro..

"Despues de firmar eso papeles **(N/A: si se preguntan como agarro la pluma para firmar , es muy fácil simplemente agarro la pluma con su hocico) **El dueño sonrio y saco de un cajón un uniforme de guardia , pero lo que me sorprendio es que ese uniforme tenia las medidas para un pony ¡¿Qué cascos hacia un restaurante de Pizza con un uniforme de guardia de seguridad para un pony?! , enserio cada que lo pienso nada tiene sentido.. Después de que me dio el uniforme me dijo que la jornada era de 11:00 P.M – 6:00 A.M

**Dueño : **Bueno Rainbow Dash ¿Te parece si mañana empiezas?

**Rainbow : **Claro

**Dueño : **Bien nos vemos mañana

"De camino a casa Pinkie se veía algo triste y preocupada , estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba cuando volvió a hacer eso de vendarme los ojos , y otra vez estábamos en Poniville . Cuando me quite la venda y me volteé ya no vi a Pinkie no me preocupe supuse que se fue a descansar después de todo yo también hiba a ser lo mismo para prepararme a mañana para mi primer dia de trabajo"

"Mi primer Infierno"

**N/A : WOW ¿Qué les parecio? Espero y les haya gustado y entretenido dejen reviews positivas jejeje, por cierto disculpen las faltas de ortografía Bueno hasta la próxima! **

.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A : Hola gente , bueno apenas que llegue de la escuela vi que mi historia ya tenia 3 reviews positivas jejeje y eso para mi ya es un buen comienzo asi que gracias a : **

**Comet Galaxy**

**Buizel204**

**Zero Lynx **

**Por dejar una review en esta historia :3 . Bueno empezemos con este fic!**

**Cap 2 : Sucesos extraños **

"Me desperté cerca de las 8:30 A.M , wow jamas me paraba a esta hora por mi cuenta, y por alguna extraña razón no me podía volver a dormir. No sabia que hacer , no tenia ocupaciones ya que esta semana me hiba a remplazar otra pony con lo del clima y mi trabajo empezaba hasta las 11:00 P.M así que no tenia mucho que hacer hoy.

Decidí ir con Pinkie a charlar algunas cosas sobre todo esto del trabajo ya que ayer por lo cansada que estaba no pude preguntarle nada. Llegue a "Sugar Cub Conners" donde supuse que estaría ahí, y así fue ella estaba sentada en una mesa tranquila y pacifica…¿Tranquila? ¡¿PACIFICA?! ¡¿Acaso era esa la Pinkie Pie que yo conocía?! , dudosa me acerque a aquella pony y la salude"

**Rainbow : **Hola Pinkie Pie

**Pinkie : **Oh ¡Hola Rainbow! ¿Lista para tu primera noche?

**Rainbow : **Aun faltan muchas horas , oye Pinkie ¿Podríamos ir a hablar a solas a tu cuarto?

**Pinkie : **Claro Dashie

"_Ambas ponys se fueron a la habitación de la pony rosada"_

**Pinkie : **Y bien Dash ¿Qué es lo que deseas hablar conmigo?

**Rainbow : ***Suspira* Bueno Pinkie hay varias cosas que tengo que preguntarte

"Después de estar casi una hora hablando con ella no recibi ninguna respuesta clara lo único que decía es "Descubrelo por ti misma""

**Pinkie : **Mira Dashie se que quieres explicaciones pero tendras que descubrirlo por ti misma lo único que te puedo decir es que tengas mucho cuidado y aparte de que me hagas la Pinkie promesa de que no vas a renunciar al menos de haber cumplido minimo las 5 noches ¿ok?

"No sabia que pensar ¿Qué es lo que Pinkie me quería ocultar?, bah, de seguro no era nada importante ya que aveces Pinkie podía ser un poco exagerada así que le segui la corriente."

**Rainbow : **Esta bien te hago la Pinkie promesa de que no renunciare a ese trabajo.

**Pinkie : **Mas te vale…

"Bueno después de conversar con Pinkie me di cuenta de que ya eran las 3:30 P.M, ¡WOW! Si que el tiempo se va rápido. Me fui de casa de Pinkie y me fui a la mia a descansar otro poco para la gran primera noche de trabajo"

"_La pony de crin de arcoíris al llegar a su casa decidió ir directamente a su habitación donde se recostó en su cama donde minutos después se quedo dormida en un profundo sueño"_

**Rainbow : **¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?

**? : **Lo siento..

**Rainbow : **¿Dónde estas? ¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿Por qué te disculpas? 

**? : **Celestia mía ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hice esto a ella?

**Rainbow : **¿De quien rayos habla esta pony?

"_Cuando la pony intento acercarse a aquella voz todo se volvió negro, el ambiente se sentía tretico y misterioso. La pequeña pony se veía aterrada aunque su orgullo no la dejaba admitirlo" _

**Rainbow : **¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué me siento así?

"Mientras mas pensaba el que estaba pasando ahí empezaba a escuchar sollozos , sollozos intensos que poco a poco se hacían mas fuertes en mi cabeza ¡Era insoportable!. De la nada vi salir de la oscuridad algo que parecía deslumbrar un destello plateado; como estaba oscuro era difícil de distinguir vi como eso se acercaba a mi lentamente, y por alguna razón no me podía mover así que solo me podía quedar observando como esa se acercaba a mi luego pude distinguir que era un garfio , cuando ese garfio de la nada empezó a bajar hasta mi estomago donde sentí el filo de el objeto entonces sentí un dolor fuerte, agudo e insoportable tanto que no pude evitar aullar por lo que sentía también vi como empezaba a sang-

"_La pony celeste se despierta sudando y gritando con lagrimas en los ojos"_

**Rainbow : **¡AH! .. –Voltea por todas partes-

**Rainbow : **S-solo fue un su-sueño…

"Después de calmarme un poco me fui a enjuagar la cara, volee hasta la sala de mi casa **(N/A : Para los que no conocen la serie Rainbow Dash es una pegaso osea una pony con alas) **mire el reloj y eran las 9:30 P.M, aunque todavía falta unas pocas horas para el trabajo no pensaba ni por error volver a dormirme. Así que preferí salir a volar un rato por ahí.

"La noche era pacifica casi sin ningún pony alrededor, eso hacia que volar se hiciera mas fácil."

**? : **Rainbow …

**Rainbow : **mmmm –se detiene- oh ¡Hola Fluttershy!

**Fluttershy : **Um hola , Oye Pinkie me dijo que hiba a estar un poco ocupada y que en su lugar yo hiciera ese ritual para llevarte al mundo humano

"Cuando escuche eso se me erizo la piel ¡¿Cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido haberle dicho a Fluttershy sobre eso?!"

**Rainbow : ***Tragando saliva* wow y-ya veo jejeje pero aun falta para ir allá, a-aparte se me olvido el uniforme en mi casa y ¡Tengo que ir por el!

**Fluttershy : **-Le entrega su uniforme a Dash- Ten

"¡¿Qué rayos?! ¿¡Acaso Pinkie le ah estado enseñando sus trucos a Fluttershy?!"

**Rainbow : **Oh muchas gracias Fluttershy ..

**Fluttershy : **Bueno ¿Lista?

**Rainbow : **Yo nací lista

"_Después de que la pegaso amarilla hiciera el mismo proceso que hacia Pinkie para enviar a Rainbow a ese mundo, se sento y suspiro"_

**Fluttershy : **Ojala y Pinkie tenga razón, espero que nadie quiera robar esa pizzería y Rainbow tenga una tranquila noche …

"_Si tan solo fuera un simple ladron el peligro todo seria mucho mas fácil"…._

_**N/A : Wow ¿Cómo creen que le ira a Dash en su primera noche? Jejeje si que esperaban que esta parte fuera la primera noche de nuestra querida pegaso pero yo se porque hice esto jejejeje bueno disculpen los errores ortográficos que tengo, sin mas que decir hasta la siguiente! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A : Hola gente (creo que debería cambiar mi saludo :p) jejejeje como ustedes lo pedían la parte de este fic, donde veremos como nuestra querida Rainbow Dash pasa su primera noche jejeje gracias por dejar reviews en la parte anterior :**

**Buizel204 **

**Zero Lynx ****- El usuario que me acusa con mi mamá T3T**

**Comet Galaxy**

**atara cobra ****- Por cierto dile a cony que gracias por la pizza :3 **

**Cap 3 : La primera noche **

"Me quite la venda, y efectivamente ahí estaba la pizzería, cuando entre ya no había nadie a diferencia del dueño que me estaba esperando."

**Dueño : **¡Rainbow! Que bueno que estes aquí , pensé que ya no vendrías.

**Rainbow : **Pues se equivoca señor ¡Yo jamás, me retracto de nada!.

Dueño : Genial , mira te guiare a tu oficina.

"Me guio a una pequeña habitación algo desordenada que tenia interruptores para la luz y las puertas de ambos lados, un poster pegado con la foto de los animatronicos esos que decía "CELEBRATE", un monton de dibujos que de seguro hicieron los niños , un reloj, una silla giratoria y enfrente de la silla había un escritorio con unos televisores pequeños, un ventilador, un ¿Cupcake? Con ojos y una velita que obiamente era de decoración y un teléfono algo viejo."

**Dueño : **Bien Rainbow ten –Le da una tableta-

**Rainbow : **¿Qué es esto?

**Dueño : **Es una tableta para que vigiles por medio de las cámaras a los an-

Rainbow : A los ¿Qué?

**Dueño : **Quise decir a la p-pizzeria si ¡La pizzería!

**Rainbow : **¿Ok?

Dueño : Bueno ¡Nos vemos a las 6 A.M!

"Cuando el dueño se fue vi en el reloj que estaba en la oficina que eran las 12:00 A.M, el tiempo si que se va volando, de la nada escuche el teléfono ¡¿QUIÉN CASCOS LLAMA A ESTAS HORAS A UNA PIZZERIA?!. Decidí no contestar pensando que se tratase de una broma, fue cuando sonó el contestador y escuche hablar a un tipo"

Tipo del Telefono : ¿Hola? ¡Hola! , eh quería dejar un mensaje para ti, para ayudarte en tu primera noche de trabajo, ya que yo trabaje en esta oficina antes que tu .

**Rainbow : **¿Pero que henos?

_**2 Horas más tardes **_

"Me quede paralizada ante el mensaje, ¡¿Esos robots se mueven en la noche?! ¡¿Me quieren meter en un traje de animatronico!? Osea que técnicamente me van a matar y para rematarlo ¡La tacaña compañía no se hace responsable de mi muerte!"

**Rainbow : **Ok no , tranquilízate Rainbow esto tiene que ser un tipo de broma para los nuevos guardias , si eso debe ser… Jajaja buena esa dueño pero nada lograra que tenga miedo

"Me relaje un poco y vi el reloj eran las 2:00 A.M vaya ese tipo si que le gusta hablar mucho, decidí prender la tableta *Tono sarcástico mode : ON* para ver si esos macabros animatronicos no me quieren matar y volverme uno de ellos waaaa..Jajajajaja *Tono sarcástico mode : OFF *."

**Rainbow : **Veamos como están esos robo-

"Por primera vez sentí como el miedo invadió todo mi cuerpo"

"¡El conejo! ¡Ya no estaba el conejo morado!, me puse como loca a buscarlo por todas partes, cuando al fin lo encontré, estaba en Back stage mirando fijamente a la cámara, admito eso era pertubador, cuando de la nada la cámara se puso en estática por unos minutos y ya no vi al conejo ahí, lo volví a buscar para entonces estaba en W. Hall Corner ¿¡Como rayos llego ahí tan rápido!?, bueno no quería quitarle el ojo de encima pero si el se movía eso significa que los otros animatronicos también lo hacen y efectivamente el ¡El pollo-pato ya no estaba! Lo busque y no había rastros de el pero como escuche ruido en la cocina supuse que estaba ahí. Baje la tableta y prendí la luz de mi izquierda ya que el tipo me dijo que si no los encontraba era porque ya estaban a mi lado, por suerte de ese lado no había nada, prendí la luz del otro lado y ¡Ahí estaba el maldito conejo observándome! Y aunque paresca raro decirlo parecía sorprendido y confundido al verme. Cerré la puerta de golpe, y recordé algo que me dijo el tipo, sobre cuidar la energía ya que si se acababa bueno no seria nada agradable, así que decidí ver cuanto tenia: 35% y eran las 4:50 A.M"

**Rainbow : **Supongo que eso esta bien.

"Pasaron unos minutos y el conejo ya se había ido; abrí la puerta para ya no gastar mas energía, cuando saque la tableta vi que el estaba en Dining Area, volví a buscar al pollo-pato que estaba a 2 habitaciones de la mía, y pues el oso que creo que se llamaba Freddy seguía ahí sin moverse, al menos con el no tengo problemas"

**Rainbow : **Creo que esta noche es la mas tranquila….

"Saque la tableta de nuevo y ..¡El pollo-pato ya no estaba donde lo había dejado! Lo busque rápidamente no tarde en encontrarlo aunque me perturbo un poco ya que estaba a una habitación al lado de la mía viendo hacia la cámara, cerré la puerta de mi lado izquierdo sin pensarlo 2 veces. ¡Celestia! Esto es un poco estresante y solo es mi primera noche….

*_**Ping* *Ping* *Ping* YAY!**_

"_La pony voltio a ver la hora y vio que eran las 6 A.M sorprendida pero feliz revoloteo por toda la oficina y salió de ahí , y vio que todos los robots habían vuelto a su lugar, fue cuando vio al dueño llegar"_

**Dueño : **Y ¿Qué tal tu primera noche?

"_Dash volteo a ver al dueño con algo de seriedad y enojo"_

**Rainbow : ***Usando sarcasmo* Oh pues nada malo a exepto de que ¡Los animatronicos se movieron! Y sabe que yo r-

"_La pony recordó de que le había hecho la pinkie promesa a su amiga rosa de que no hiba a renunciar al menos de que mínimo estuviera 5 noches aquí"_

**Dueño : **Mira Dash no puedes renunciar al menos de que hayas pasado 5 no-

**Rainbow : **Esta bien

**Dueño : **oh ¿Enserio?

**Rainbow : **Si esta bien –extiende sus alas- ¡Nos vemos a las 11 P.M!

"_Cuando Rainbow Dash salió del lugar se encontró a Fluttershy y antes de que pudiera decir algo Fluttershy le vendo los ojos y volvieron a Equestria, Poniville"_

**Fluttershy : ****Y **bien Rainbow ¿Cómo te fue?

**Rainbow : **Bien Fluttershy, bien …. ¿Oye y Pinkie Pie?

**Fluttershy : **Oh ella se fué a visitar a su familia a la granja de rocas

**Rainbow : **¡¿Qué?!

Fluttershy : Mira –le da una carta- dijo que te la diera

**Rainbow : **Ya veo –se la guarda- bueno luego la leeré,¡Adios Fluttershy! –se va volando-

Fluttershy : Adios Rainbow ¡Nos vemos en la noche!

"Tengo que descansar para esta noche, pero primero tengo que ver esta carta"

_En otro lugar desconocido.._

**? : ¿**Crees que sea conocida de la anterior?

**? : **No lo se pero, de algo estoy seguro ella no se va a salvar como la anterior

**? : **Solo espero que no tenga las mismas mañas de la anterior –Temblando- aun no puedo olvidar esas noches

**N/A : Wow que emociónate parte ¿No creen? Jejeje ojala y les haya gustado ya que pude ver que esperaban esta parte jejeje bueno ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A : Holis mis queridos lectores :3 jejeje, si se que debi haber subido esta parte desde antes pero como eh estado algo ocupada no eh podido pero ahora aquí ya les traigo la nueva parte jejej a por cierto gracias por dejar review en la parte anterior : **

**Zero Lynx**

**Comet Galaxy **

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 ****- por cierto me gusta mucho tu fic de FNF! **

**MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN ****- OMG igual me encanta tu fic :3 **

**Cap 4 : Misterios y Cosas sin sentido **

"Llegue a mi casa agotada con ganas de hecharme a dormir, pero no, Aun debía aclarar muchas dudas, ideas y misterios en mi cabeza. Lo primero que hice fue anotar el sueño que tuve ayer, si aunque parezca raro tal vez necesitaría recordarlo algo así como un "Diario de sueños", aunque en este caso seria mas bien de pesadillas…como sea después de hacer eso recordé sobre la carta de Pinkie que me había dado Fluttershy"

**Rainbow : **Veamos que tiene esta carta….

**Carta : **"Querida Rainbow Dash, tuve que irme de poniville por algunos días por situaciones familiares, espero y te la hayas pasado bien en tu primer día de trabajo. Escribí esta carta solo para poder despedirme porque de seguro todavía estarias en el trabajo cuando yo me fuera, en fin otra cosa que quería decirte eran los nombres de los animatronicos que probablemente no sepas sus nombres tontita jejeje , el oso se llama Freddy, El conejo Bonnie, el Pollo Chica y el zorro Foxy.

Eso es todo nos vemos en unos días guardia nocturna.."

"¿Pero que? ¡Acaso esto es un chiste! Ahora no solo eran los 3 personajes si no otro que sospecho que era el que estaba en ese tal Pirate Cove que decía -_Lo siento fuera de servicio- _solo espero y este no sea tan activo, que sea algo asi como Freddy el es único que no me ah dado problemas…. Bueno ya no vale la pena pensar en esto, es solo perder el tiempo en algo que no tiene explicación"

**Rainbow : **Me pregunto si a Pinkie le gustaban esos animatronicos cuando daban esos shows infantiles..**(N/A : Si Rainbow no sabe nada y ustedes tampoco, al menos eso creo .-.) **

"_De tanto pensar la pony celeste se quedo dormida, donde se encontraba ya en su sueño"_

**Rainbow : ¿**Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?

? : ¡Salvate!

**Rainbow : **¿Eh?

**? : **¡Vuela y huye de aquí!

"_Rainbow obedeció aquella voz y se fue volando lo mas rápido de ahí, cuando se estrello con algo o mejor dicho alguien que no pudo identificar"_

**? : **¿Qué haces? ¡Te dije que te fueras!

**Rainbow : -**levantandose- En primer lugar, hice lo que me dijiste pero por alguna extraña razón termine aquí de regreso, en segunda no puedo ver nada y en tercera ¿Quién cascos eres?

"_Se ilumino una luz donde se escuchaba y ahí pudo distinguir a un pony para se específicos unicornio macho de cuerpo gris pálido, una melena de color negro, con un uniforme azul y una gorra azul que decía seguridad "_

**? : **Mi nombre por el momento no es muy importante Rainbow Dash

**Rainbow : **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

**? : **No hay tiempo de explicaciones ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, sobre todo tu!

**Rainbow : **¿Pero, por qué?

"Antes de que la pony pudiera decir algo más el unicornio la tomo con su magia y se la llevo sin decir nada mas, Rainbow no podía hacer nada la magia era bastante fuerte como para liberarse de ella"

**Rainbow : **¿Ah donde vamos?

? : Ya veras, ya casi llega-

"_El unicornio se paro en seco"_

**Rainbow : **¿Qué pasa?

**? : **oh no… Falle

"_El unicornio desapareció de la nada, por lo cual su magia también así que Rainbow se cayo al piso bruscamente"_

**Rainbow : **¡Auch!

"_La pegaso se levanto del suelo y ya no se podía mover fue cuando vio un destello plateado"_

**Rainbow : **Oh no ¡No!

"Todo se empezaba a volverse a repetir como el sueño anterior, no, ¡NO! ,"

"_La pony se vuelve a despertar del sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla como la vez pasada"_

**Rainbow : ***jadeando* ¿P-pero que?

"No entendía nada, ¿Quién era ese unicornio? Ya es el segundo pony que sueño y no se quien es, bueno al menos a el le pude ver la cara no como la anterior, aunque la voz de la anterior se me hace conocida…"

**Rainbow : **¿Qué hora será? –ve el reloj- las 6:30 P.M

"Me dormiría otro rato pero mejor no, mejor anoto este sueño que acabo de tener."

_Mas tarde…._

"Después de haber hecho todo lo que tuve que hacer, decidí irme a pasear un rato"

"_Salió de su casa, para irse a dar una vuelta por poniville, ya que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se despertó apenas eran las 7:15 P.M"_

**Rainbow : **Poniville esta bastante tranquila esta noche

**? : **¡Rainbow!

"Para que hable T-T"

**Rainbow : **¿Pero que? –Se detiene y se da la vuelta- ¡Applejack!

Applejack : ¿A dónde piensas ir?

Rainbow : Pues…

"¡Rayos! No se que decirle a Applejack, ella es muy difícil de engañar y honestamente no se si ella sepa de mi trabajo, y lo peor es que tenia ya puesto mi uniforme"

Rainbow : *Nerviosa* Pues a mi t-trabajo

**Applejack : **Eso ya lo se, lo que me sorprende es que no lleves nada de comer compañera

"Ufff bueno aunque sepa que trabajo, no creo que sepa donde es, de seguro piensa que es afuera de Poniville"

Rainbow : Bueno es no tengo mucha hambre que digamos y-

**Applejack : **¡Tonterías! Tienes que comer y mas si trabajas de noche para mantener energía –Le da una bolsa de papel- Ten yo misma con Applebloom te lo prepare

Rainbow : -Toma la bolsa- Gracias…oye ¿Quién te dijo que yo trabajaba?

**Applejack : **Fue Pinkie Pie ella nos dijo ya que el día cuando ella se fue nos extrañamos al no verte y entonces ella nos dijo que trabajabas de noche cuidando un restaurante a las afueras de Poniville

Rainbow : Oh ya veo… Bueno Applejack me quedaría charlando otro rato pero no me queda mucho tiempo y quiero pasear un rato antes de irme a trabajar así que –Extiende sus alas- ¡Adiós! –se va volando-

"Ya veo al parecer Pinkie les dijo a todas que trabajo a las a fueras de Poniville a diferencia de Fluttershy que ella si sabe que mi trabajo esta en el mundo humano, supongo que ya me ahorro a mi el problema de explicarles el porque de todo"

**? : **¡Rainbow Dash!

"¡Por toda la sidra del mundo! ¿¡Ahora quien me grita?!

Rainbow : -Aterriza en el suelo- ¿Pero que rayos quieres Rari-

"_La unicornio blanca se abalanza sobre ella con un montón de cosas para maquillar"_

**Rainbow : ¡**Rarity!¡Quítate de encima, oh ya v- -es callada por el lápiz labial que le pone Rarity-

**Rarity : **Solo unos retoques mas y…..¡Listo!

**Rainbow : **¿Pero que?

**Rarity : **Tan solo mira que hermosa quedaste –le da un espejo a Rainbow-

**Rainbow : ***avergonzada* Sabes que no me gusta ponerme nada de eso

**Rarity : **Oh querida debes aprender a ser mas femenina, y mas ahora que tienes que dar una buena impresión en el trabajo.

"Oh genial, se me había olvidado de que Rarity también sabia de esto"

**Rainbow : **Como sea –finge ver la hora en su casco- Oh mira la hora ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Bye!

"_La pegaso se va volando"_

"Rayos, quería tranquilizarme un rato volando en la noche antes de entrar a esa maldita Pizzeria con eso animatronicos del diablo y estas ponys llegan y lo arruinan, ahora y espero nadie mas me moleste y asi poder volar tranquilament-

**? : **¡Rainbow Dash!

"¡Oh esto tiene que ser una broma!"

**Rainbow : **-aterriza de nuevo- ¡¿Qué cascos quieres?! ¿¡Acaso nos vez que esto-…. –ve que es Fluttershy que esta apunto de llorar- ¡OH lo siento Fluttershy no era mi intención!

**Fluttershy : **-Quitándose algunas lagrimas que se le escaparon- Esta bien de seguro estas algo estresada, pero bueno ¿Estas lista?

**Rainbow : **¿Ya es hora?

**Fluttershy : **Si

"Enserio el tiempo se va volando"

"_Fluttershy hizo el procedimiento como siempre para que su amiga se fuera al mundo humano"_

**Flutterhy : **Buena suerte Dash …

"_Suerte, eso todo lo que ella necesita" _

**N/A : Y hasta aquí la cuarta parte y si muajajaja otra vez lo volví hacer :D jejeje pero ahora voy a explicar porque a estoy haciendo esto: es bastante fácil es porque no quiero centrarme solo lo que pasa en la pizzería si no un poco mas allá de ello pero, para que vean que soy buena vere si puedo publicar hoy también la parte 5 si no la publicare mañana bueno como sea perdonen las faltas de ortografía que tengo eso es to ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A : ¡Holis mis lectores! Si lo se soy la peor del mundo, pero es que estuve enferma aparte de que ya voy a empezar exámenes ya mañana T_T y bueno pues no los puedo dejar así X3 jeje agradesco por dejar review en la parte anterior :**

**Zero Lynx - no te preocupes tratare de tener menos errores TuT**

**Comet Galaxy - siento decir que Foxy no hace una aparición oficial en esta noche T-T pero no te preocupes en la tercera ya va a hacer aparición n.n **

**Cap 5 : Segunda noche - conociéndolos mejor y una nueva amiga**

"Ya había llegado a la pizzería, entre al parecer el personal de limpieza todavía estaba ahí, cuando pude ver al dueño que parecía esperarme cerca del escenario"

**Rainbow : **am….. Hola jefe

**Dueño : **¿uh? Oh ¡Hola Rainbow Das- -la ve maquillada y más arreglada de lo que la había visto antes – um te ves ¿bonita?

**Rainbow : **eh no tiene porque alagarme esto me lo hizo una amiga, en seguida me quito el maquillaje

**Dueño : ¡**Oh no te preocupes! no hay problema de que vengas maquillada, al menos es más decente, enserio empleados anteriores incluso traían hasta percings en los ojos y tatuajes en la lengua -.- ….**(N/A : en Freddy' s Fazbear Pizza no les importa como te vistes, que eres, tu religión, tu genero, etc. A ellos solo les importa que cuides a los animatronicos y ya :p ) **

**Rainbow : **Um ok….

"Decidí ir a los baños de mujeres a quitarme todo el maquillaje que tenia, cuando llegue a los baños a lavarme la cara me encontré con una humana"

**? : **Tengo que irme de este lugar lo más rápido p- -ve a Rainbow Dash- ok ya me está afectando el azúcar del café de la mañana

**Rainbow : **Siento decirte que no soy una alucinación, yo soy 80% real y 20% genial

**? : **Ok siento que de alguna manera debería estar sorprendida e impactada pero, han pasado tantas cosas en este lugar que ya nada me sorprende…

**Rainbow : **Bueno, soy Rainbow Dash la guardia de seguridad de este lugar

**? : **Wow enserio el dueño esta tan desesperado por conseguir guardias que hasta contrata ponys para cuidar el lugar, em.. sin ofender Rainbow

**Rainbow : **Am bueno no importa..

**Ana : **oh por cierto me llamo Ana Gutiérrez Romero **(N/A : Nombre mexicano :p ) **pero dime Ana 

**Rainbow : **Bueno Ana es un gusto conocerte –se moja la cara y se la talla- ¡Ahhh, este tonto maquillaje no se quita!

**Ana : **Oh permíteme ayudarte – saca de su bolso algodones y los moja- esto te quitara el maquillaje –le limpia todo- ¡Listo!

**Rainbow : **¡Muchas gracias Ana! Jejeje, oh por cierto ¿Me puedes decir la hora?

**Ana : **Oh claro –saca su celular- son las ¡11:55 P.M!, ¡Lo siento Rainbow me tengo que ir! –se va corriendo-

**Rainbow : **ok ¡Adiós!

"Fue algo raro pero al menos encontré a alguien con quien charlar, aunque no se que hacia ahí creo que por su vestimenta era mesera del lugar. Me fui de los baños para ir a mi oficina ya que esos robots no tardaban en ponerse a funcionar de seguro.

Llegue a mi oficina algo agitada, agarre la tableta y voltee a ver el reloj ya eran las 12:00 A.M; suspire fastidiada y comencé a ver las cámaras y todo era normal fue ahí cuando sonó el teléfono y decidí volver a dejarlo así hasta que sonara la contestadora como la vez pasada"

Tipo del teléfono : ¿Hola? ¡Hola! Si escuchas esto es porque pasaste la segunda noche ¡Felicidades!

_**Más tarde…**_

"Eran las 2:15 A.M cuando el tipo termino de hablar. En resumen, hoy me dijo que los animatronicos se volvían más activos al pasar de las noches y que debería ir prestándole un poco más de atención al "_Pirate Cove" _ya que hoy podría estar un poco activo; supongo que se refiere a que el animatronico de ahí por fin vendrá por mi…."

**Rainbow : **Bueno mejor veo como esta Bonnie, espero y no se haya movido de donde estaba la última vez mientras este tipo hablaba…

"Y para mi desgracia si se había movido de donde lo había visto la última vez, ahora estaba en West Hall, bueno aún estaba algo lejos de mí, entonces decidí ver Show Stage y Chica ya no estaba, la busque, entonces fue cuando la vi en Dining Area, bah ella bastante lejos de mí ¿De qué me preocupo?"

**Rainbow : ***suena su estomagó* mmm que hambre tengo…¡Ya se! Applejack me había hecho comida para pasar la noche aquí –Toma la bolsa de papel- veamos que me hizo

"Cuando abrí la bolsa vi una botella de agua, un sándwich de margarita y una manzana, je típico de Applejack; del hambre que tenia me devore el sándwich en menos de 2 minutos, después bebí un poco de agua y seguí con mi jornada"

"_**Dum Dum Dum" **_

"Di un pequeño salto del miedo que sentí cuando escuche eso, así que saque rápidamente la tableta y me dispuse a ver que causaba ese ruido. No podía haber sido Freddy ya que el estaba aún en Show Stage, no fue Chica ella seguia en Dining Area, Bonnie menos el había ido a Back Stage y Foxy jamás ya que apenas y Pirate Cove mostraba señales de vida aunque… díganme loca pero…. Pareciera como si las cortinas no tuviesen mucho de haber sido cerradas"

**Rainbow : **-poniendo su casco en su cara- Ya estoy empezando a ver cosas…

"Paso un rato y vi que ya eran las 4:30 A.M , bueno al menos esta noche ningún animatronico se ah acercado a la oficina lo suficiente para hacerme gastar tanta energía. Saque la tableta de nuevo y vi que ¡Bonnie no estaba en ninguna parte!, baje la tableta con miedo y prendí la luz de la puerta de la izquierda ¡Ahí estaba! Quise reaccionar pero no pude el se iba a acercar a mi, reaccione justo a tiempo y de rápido le avente la manzana que no me había comido; claro no esperaba que le pasara gran cosa por solo aventarle una manzana pero al menos lo pude distraer lo suficiente para cerrar la puerta de golpe"

**Rainbow : **¡En tu cara Bonnie! –haciendo un baile bien cool de victoria (?)- ¿Quién es la mejor? ¡Yo!

_**Del otro lado de la puerta**_

**Bonnie : ***Entre dientes* **(N/A : con esto me refiero a que suena molesto)** Ya veremos quien es el mejor cuando este apunto de meterte en un traje amiguita..

_**De vuelta con Dash **_

"Después de haber vencido a Bonnie, saque la tableta para ver como estaban los demás animatronics, Freddy seguía en donde siempre, Foxy se asomaba un poco por la cortina de Pirate Cove lo cual me causaba ciertos escalofríos y Chica creo que estaba en la cocina"

**Rainbow : **Al parecer el único que me vino a hacer la vida imposible esta noche es Bonnie..

"Vi de nuevo la hora ya eran las 5:00 A.M y tenía 29% de energía, bueno al menos todo va bien por el momento, así abrí la puerta izquierda ya que Bonnie ya no estaba ahí."

_**Después….**_

"Estaba ya algo nerviosa ya que Chica estaba a una habitación a lado de la mía lo cual no me daba mucha seguridad, y a pesar de que solo quedaba como unos 30 minutos para que dieran las 6 A.M yo ya quería irme de este lugar, era insoportable, sofocante y aterrador. No tardo para que Chica se moviera de lugar y estuviera ya parada ahí en la ventana, cerré justo a tiempo y ella solo se quedaba ahí observándome"

**Chica : ***pensando* me pregunto si funcionara con ella mi táctica.. creo que vale la pena intentar..

"De la nada ella saco una caja de pizza, ¿Enserio? ¿Va intentar atraerme con una pizza?"

**Rainbow : **Lo siento pata-pollo pero no soy una tonta para caer en ese tipo de trucos

"En serio ¿Cómo pudo pensar que caería en ese truco? Tal vez solo llevo solo casi 2 noches aquí pero ya estoy empezando a conocerlos lo suficiente para saber que es lo que planean…"

_***Ping, ping, ping ¡Yay!***_

**Rainbow : **Oh que raro primero siento que el tiempo es eterno y de la nada se pasa como yo en una carrera

"_La pony salió de la oficina rápidamente y se encontró con el dueño"_

**Dueño : **¡Felicidades Rainbow! ¡Sobreviviste otra noche!

**Rainbow : **Um gracias señor.. bueno pues, nos vemos después

"_Rainbow se va de la pizzería observando con cierto miedo a los animatronicos que habían vuelto a sus lugares; al salir se encontró que Fluttershy que la esperaba para llevarla a Poniville. Después de hacer ese extraño procedimiento que Rainbow no sabía ya que siempre le vendaban los ojos, llegaron a Poniville"_

**Fluttershy : **¿Y cómo te fue Rainbow?

**Rainbow : **Pues nada interesante (si supiera lo que vivo) con la diferencia de que conocí a una humana algo amigable

**Fluttershy : **oh que bien ¿Y como se llama?

**Rainbow : **Se llama Ana y al parecer trabaja como mesera de la pizzería

**Fluttershy : **Bueno me alegro de que conozcas a alguien aparte del dueño

**Rainbow : **Si yo también *bosteza* bueno creo que mejor me voy a mis casa a descansar –extiende sus las- ¡Hasta luego Shy!

**Fluttershy : **¡Hasta luego Rainbow!

"Enserio necesito descansar, pero creo que primero pasara a comer algo a Sugar Cub Conners"

**N/A : Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy, en serio lo siento si no actualizo rápido pero es que enserio a veces la imaginación ni el tiempo me dan para más T-T bueno pues como siempre perdonen los errores ortográficos que tengo jejeje bueno ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A : ¡Hola gente! :3 jejeje todavía sigo en exámenes pero ya el martes los acabo T3T jejeje y bueno pues aprovecho que es fin de semana y les traigo un nuevo cap ¿saben? Cuando vi las reviews de la parte anterior me sentí tan emocionada de que les esté gustando mí historia a ya varios, no muchos, pero si ya varios jejeje :3 así que gracias por dejar review en la parte anterior:**

**Zero Lynx -– yo no soy de las que copian -3- y jamás dejaría esta historia abandonada :3**

**Comet Galaxy - jeje créeme siempre voy tratar de dar risa y sorprender en esta historia :3 **

**Xclax - *tratando de no gritar como fangirl* Jejeje gracias por pasar a leer esta humilde historia X3 ya que es un honor que mi autor favorito se tome algo de su tiempo en leer esto… ahora voy a gritar y brincar felizmente como loca en mi cuarto *se va***

**xXBlack-ArrowXx - pues hay una razón por la cual ellos tienen hasta cierto punto conciencia de lo que hacen :3 tan solo tienes que conocer más a fondo la historia del juego y sus teorías y entenderás él porque :3 **

**Cap 6 : Sueños que no entiendo **

"Pase por Sugar Cub Conners a comer algo o más bien desayunar algo; entre al pequeño lugar y ahí estaba la Señora Cake atendiendo el lugar como siempre."

**S. Cake : **¡Hola Rainbow Dash! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? .

**Rainbow: **jejeje am Bueno se podría decir que vengo de trabajar.

**S. Cake: **Ya veo, tienes trabajo nocturno.

**Rainbow : **Pues si…

**S. Cake : **Bueno ¿Qué deseas pedir?.

Rainbow : ¿Tiene cupcakes de moras?.

**S. Cake : **No lo siento, se nos acabaron.

**Rainbow : **Awww ¡Vamos!

**S. Cake : **Pero tenemos muffins de moras :D.

**Rainbow : **No es lo mismo…. Mejor deme un cupcake de manzana y una malteada.

**S. Cake : **Ok, puedes sentarte en esa mesa –señala una mesa que esta hasta el fondo- en unos minutos te traigo eso.

**Rainbow : **Bueno gracias.

"Me fui a sentar donde me había dicho la Señora Cake casi no había nadie ahí y además estaba hasta el fondo entonces nadie podía darse cuenta fácilmente de lo que hacía, aproveche eso y decidí dormirme en lo que llegaba la Señora Cake."

_**En el sueño…**_

"No entendía porque, pero estaba en la pizzería pero no en mi oficina si no en Back Stage donde estaban todo lo que se podría decir que eran los repuestos de los animatronicos, cuando escuche una voz."

**? : **Aquí terminaras…

**Rainbow : **No, no ¡No Será así!

**? : **Acéptalo, terminaras aquí como el resto de ellos…

**? : **¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Despierta!.

"Me desperté de golpe, levante mi cabeza y la Señora Cake me estaba viendo algo preocupada y tenía en un casco lo que le había pedido."

**S. Cake : **¿Estas bien querida?.

**Rainbow : **S-sí, todo está bien es solo que estoy cansada…

**S. Cake : **Bueno –le deja la malteada y los cupcakes- pero si te sientes mal avísame ¿ok? .

**Rainbow : **Si, gracias.

"Me sentía algo nerviosa ¿Por qué soñé esto? ¿Realmente terminare así?, honestamente no quiero pensar en eso, prefiero tan solo terminar de desayunar e irme a descansar…"

_**Más tarde… **_

"Estaba ya en mi casa acostada y lista para dormirme, aunque tenía algo de miedo… ¿Miedo? ¿¡Por Celestia, qué estoy diciendo!? ¡Yo no soy una miedosa! Es solo que estoy, bueno estoy n-nerviosa si eso estoy nerviosa eso es todo…"

**Rainbow : **Sera mejor que me duerma de una vez…

"_Al final la pony de cabello de arcoíris se quedó dormida y empezó a soñar.. o más bien empezó a tener pesadillas"_

**Rainbow : **¿Y ahora dónde estoy?

"Empecé a escuchar como alguien empezaba a cantar"

**? : **_Hoy, la noche está más fría y esta luz no me ilumina el tiempo pasa tan despacio que me muero de terror unos ojos brillantes me vigilan incesantes, tengo miedo a cada instante yo ¡Quiero salir de aquí!_

"La voz se me hacía conocida…¡Claro! Era ese unicornio del sueño de ayer, me pregunto ¿Por qué cantaba de ese modo tan… bueno deprimido?

**Rainbow : **¡Hey! ¿Eres tú?

**? : **Oh ¡Hola Rainbow Dash!…

**Rainbow : **Hola… Bueno disculpa ¿Te puedo preguntar algunas cosas?

**? : **Claro.

Rainbow : Bueno, primero que nada ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**? : **Adivina.

**Rainbow : **mmmm ¿Flash?

**? : **No y tampoco es uno de esos nombre raros .

**Rainbow : **Am ¿Pedro? No… ¿Daniel? ¿Jake? ¿Chucho?

**? : **No, no, no y no.

Rainbow : Am Mi ..¿Miguel?

? : Casi pero no, mira mi nombre es…

"_Se escucha como pasos pesados se acercan hacia ellos"_

**? : **¡Rayos! –toma con su magia a Rainbow-

**Rainbow : **¡Hey!

**? : **Lo siento Rainbow, pero tenemos que huir rápidamente.

Rainbow : Ok…

"Mientras me levitaba con su magia y escapábamos quise hacerle más preguntas, pero se que no era buena idea, aunque aun así tenía que hacerle esta pregunta"

**Rainbow : **¿Por qué me ayudas?

**? : **Porque quiero ayudarte a escapar de aquí aunque sea en tus sueños.

**Rainbow : ** No lo entiendo…

**? : **Créeme ni yo mismo a veces lo entiendo.

**Rainbow : **No, es que no entiendo. Desde qué trabajo ahí todo se ah vuelto raro, siento como si algo no estuviera bien conmigo…

**? : **Bienvenida a mi mundo…

"No sabía exactamente adonde me llevaba, y además me sentía rara que me llevara con su magia.."

_***risas* **_

**? : **¡Esta vez no Freddy!

**Rainbow : **Oh mi Celestia…

"Ya estábamos a punto de salir de aquel lugar, pero entonces apareció Freddy y me sonrío, eso fue bastante tétrico honestamente"

**? : **¡No dejare que te cobres más víctimas!

"_Se ve como se acerca un objeto afilado al unicornio"_

**Rainbow : ¡**Hey tu cuidado!

"Fue demasiado tarde pude ver como lo atravesaba un garfio, esto hizo que me soltara de golpe"

**Rainbow : **¡No! ¿¡Estas bien!?

**? : ***tosiendo* eh v-vivido cosas peores..

**Rainbow : **Vamos amigo, no me dejes sola

**? : ***escupiendo sangre* n-no te preocupes para mañana voy a estar como si nada.. por hoy creo que se acabó…

**Rainbow : **Yo…

"_El unicornio desapareció, Rainbow se quedó paralizada, de nuevo, todo se repetía"_

**Rainbow : **Por favor esto no… ¡No!

"Me desperté de golpe, no se porque pero estaba llorando; voltee y vi que eran las 8:30 P.M , me levante de mi cama, e hice todo lo que tenía que hacer."

_**9:30 P.M **_

"Me encontraba volando por el lugar, hoy no me encontré con ninguna de mis amigas, por suerte jejeje si todo era genial; no se pero empecé a tararear la canción que el pony de mi sueño cantaba…"

**Rainbow : **¿Por qué me ayuda e intentar evitar que suceda lo de mi sueño? Además tan siquiera el ¿existe? Digo solo eh visto en mis sueños, puede que solo yo lo haya inventado…

**? : **¿De quién hablas Rainbow?

"Me paralice, quisiera a veces simplemente estar sola sin que nadie me sorprenda."

**Rainbow : **De nadie Fluttershy jejeje

**Fluttershy : **Oh bueno como tu digas solo vine a ver si estabas bien y a darte esto –le da una bolsa de papel- te lo manda Applejack y esto –le da una caja que parece de regalo- te lo manda Twi

**Rainbow : **Oh que genial de su parte de las dos …

**Fluttershy : **Bien y ¿Quieres seguir paseando o ya te quieres ir?

**Rainbow : ***suspira* Supongo que mejor ya me voy quisiera conversar con Ana esta noche…

**Fluttershy : **Oki d-… O-ok Rainbow Dash

"_Fluttershy mandó a Rainbow al mundo humano como siempre"_

**Fluttershy : **Cuídate Dash… por favor..

**N/A : Creo que cada vez hago los capitulos un poco más largos XD (aunque se ve largo porque respondí reviews porque en realidad me quedo algo corto T3T) jejeje como sea, perdonen lo errores ortográficos que tengo (hago lo mejor posible para corregir pero a veces simplemente se me pasa) o por cierto la canción que canta "?" es de ¡TownGamePlay asi que créditos (?) bueno como sea ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A : ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! ¡Por fin ya terminaron mis exámenes! Ahora podré dedicarles un poco más de tiempo :D jejeje bien si más que decir vamos a la historia no sin antes agradecer por dejar review en la parte anterior a : **

**Comet Galaxy - Sigue viendo la historia y descubrirás porque :3**

**Zero Lynx - Ya no te preguntes más porque aquí lo descubrirás :D**

**xXBlack-ArrowXx - Espero y Mozart te escuche :v (?)**

**Cap 7 : Tercera noche – Al limite **

"Llegue al lugar, por suerte no había gente así que me escabullí entre los empleados para buscar a Ana."

**? : **¿Rainbow?

**Rainbow : **¿eh? ¿¡Ana?!

**Ana : **Nooo tu soy un unicornio que lanza arcoíris ¬-¬ ¡Claro que soy yo!

**Rainbow : **¿Sabes que por donde yo vivo si hay unicornios que lanzan arcoíris o más bien magia…?

**Ana : **Ñeeee como sea ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?

**Rainbow : **Nada solo vine a ver cómo era aquí…

**Ana : **Oh por cierto ten –le da una libreta- una amiga me dijo que te la diera ya que ella trabajo aquí y cuando le conté sobre ti no lo pensó dos veces y me dio esto… Creo que son consejos …

**Rainbow : **¿Enserio le dijiste que conociste un pony que trabajaba de guardia?

**Ana : **No del todo… solo le dije que conocí a una nueva guardia eso es todo jejeje…

**Rainbow : **Ya veo …

**Ana : **¿Oye quieres comer una pizza?

**Rainbow : **¡Claro!

"Nos sentamos en una mesa, cerca de los animatronicos, cuando vino un mesero que ya traía una pizza ¡WOW! Eso si es velocidad"

**Ana : **Eres rápido Carlos jejeje

**Carlos : **Aprendí de la mejor…

"Como sea empecé a comer la pizza, ¡Estaba deliciosa!, mientras Ana y yo comíamos por alguna extraña razón los animatronicos comenzaban a tocar sus canciones infantiles"

**Ana : **Por el momento son la mayor atracción del lugar y después…

Rainbow : Maquinas asesinas…

"_Ambas se miraron y soltaron una pequeña risita" _

**12:30 A.M **

"Ana se había ido desde hace rato, yo estaba en mi oficina cuando sonó el teléfono, sabía perfectamente quien era así que hice lo de siempre"

**Tipo del teléfono : **¿Hola? ¡Hola! ¡Wow tercera noche! ¡Lo estás haciendo bien! ¿sabes? No muchos lo logran como tu…

Rainbow : *tragando saliva* ¿C-como que no muchos lo lo-logran?

**2:30 A.M **

"El tipo terminó, al menos hoy para mi no había dicho nada muy importante, me dispuse a ver a por todas partes ya que Bonnie aunque no estaba cerca era muy escurridizo, Chica estaba en lo que parecían ser los baños, Freddy donde siempre, creo que ese oso es el menos activo, y Foxy no estaba en _Pirate Cove… _¡Foxy no estaba! La cortina estaba totalmente abierta y el letrero que decía _Lo sentimos fuera de servicio _estaba adentro del lugar. Lo busque lo más rápido posible y vi que venía hacia mí ¡Celestia apiádate de mi! Trate de cerrar la puerta pero demasiado tarde ya había llegado a la oficina…"

**Foxy : **¡AHHHHHHHH!

"Se abalanzo sobre mi, estaba batallando con el para que no lograra hacerme daño, pero logro rasguñar con… su garfio… ¡Espera! …¡No!, lo empuje fuertemente con mis cascos traseros sacándolo de la oficina, aproveche y le cerré la puerta, aunque lo que más me sorprendió fue que como lo pude haber tirado si el está hecho de metal…"

**Rainbow : **-Toca su herida- Auhhh esto arde…

"Busque algo para parar el sangrado, agarre el listón del regalo de Twi y me lo amarre para que este hiciera de venda, me relaje un poco aunque Foxy tocaba la puerta, revise la tableta y Bonnie seguía lejos aunque Chica estaba a 2 habitaciones de la mía, tome el regalo de Twi y vi que era ¡Un libro de Daring Doo!"

**Rainbow : **¡Gyaaaaaa!

"Abrace el libro y adentro tenía una nota que decía : _"Esto te lo envíe para que no te aburras en el trabajo"_

**Rainbow : **Si supieras que aquí jamás me aburriría…

"Guarde de nuevo el libro, por el momento no podría aburrirme para nada ni distraerme con nada, volví a comer el almuerzo que me había hecho A.J que era el mismo pero seguía siendo rico, y me dispuse a leer aquella libreta de la amiga de Ana-"

**? : **Deberías ponernos más atención…

Rainbow : ¡Ekkkk!

"Era Freddy estaba parado ahí en la puerta, no sé como pero le cerré la puerta de golpe el no hizo nada para evitarlo simplemente cuando se la cerré se fue, ¡Rayos! El tenía razón debería ponerles más atención…"

**5:30 A.M **

"Ah sido la peor noche de la historia Bonnie venia cada vez más seguido y en cuanto el se iba venia Foxy, Chica se la pasaba un buen rato ahí en la ventana y al menos Freddy después de su sorpresita se quedó ahí como siempre quieto… Estaba harta solo me quedaba un …¡5% de batería! ¡Rayos esto es serio!... ¡Por favor que ya nadie venga!, Y tenía que hablar, ahí venia Foxy le cerré la puerta rápidamente, fue cuando el empezó a tocar la puerta…"

**Rainbow : **¡V-vete!

"Estaba perdida eso era obvio…"

***Po**_**uuummm* **_

"Se fue por completo la luz, ya tenía mucho miedo, las puertas se habían abierto que era lo peor, en eso se escuchaban pasos pesados… Celestia termina con esto… pensé rápido y me escondí debajo del escritorio, mientras ese animatronico se acercaba a mi…"

"_La pegaso sudaba frio temblaba incluso quiso llorar pero se lo prohibió, los pasos se acercaron a la oficina y empezó a reproducirse una música y a destellar una luz la cual intrigo a Rainbow."_

**? : **Te lo advertí….

"_La pony se congelo, fue cuando cruzo mirada con nada más ni nada menos que con el mismísimo Freddy Fazbear."_

"Celestia ¿Qué hago? Definitivamente este ya era mi final… Y esto solo por unos cupcakes, dinero y mi orgullo, pero jamás pensé en mi vida…"

"_Freddy sonrío sádicamente y tomo a Rainbow por el cuello y luego la puso contra la pared, aturdiéndola."_

**Freddy : **Bueno aquí termina todo amiguita...

**Rainbow : **N-no…

"¿Acaso este era mi final?"

**N/A : Y aquí termina el cap de hoy perdonen mis fallos y errores ortográficos etc, etc….. ¡Nahhh es broma! ¡sigamos!**

"_La pony cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando su dolorosa muerte, pero esta no llegaba"_

**Freddy : **Aun no querida, no te preocupes hoy te dejo vivir, pero solo porque al rato quiero _jugar_ contigo… así que disfruta lo último de vida…

"_Dicho esto el oso soltó a Rainbow bruscamente, esta dejo salir un chillido, lo cual hizo sonreír de forma tenebroso al oso antes de irse"_

**Rainbow : **¡Celestia!

"No me pude contener, empecé a llorar con todo el miedo y dolor posible, jamás pensé que podría llegar a llorar a tal intensidad…"

***Ping, ping, ping ¡Yay!***

"_A Rainbow no le importo que la campana sonara ella seguía llorando, entonces el dueño fue a ver dónde estaba. Cuando la vio ahí le dio cierta ternura y lastima aunque no era la primera vez que veía así a un guardia le resultaba triste; este se acercó a Rainbow y le dio una palmada en la cabeza"_

**Dueño : **¿Noche difícil?

**Rainbow : **¿Tu qué crees?

**Dueño : **Mejor vete a descansar, te veo en la noche…

**Rainbow : **Como sea… Adios…

"_La pony tomo sus cosas y salió del restaurante, junto con su amiga timida que la esperaba afuera se fueron de nuevo a Poniville"_

**Fluttershy : **¡Por Celestia! ¿Rainbow estas bien?

**Rainbow : **Si solo me caí eso fue todo… ¡Adios Fluttershy!

"_Y antes de que la pegaso amarilla pudiera decir algo Rainbow salió velozmente del lugar"_

"Solo necesito descansar eso es todo, solo eso…"

**N/A : Y ahora si terminamos este cap que lo hice medio a la carrera T-T pero eso que aun así sea de su agrado por cierto hice un nuevo fic pero esta vez es solo de FNAF solo sin crossover por si gustan verlo bueno eso es todo, como siempre perdonen las faltas ortográficas que tengo T3T bueno ¡Nos vemos (leemos XD) luego! .**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A : ¡Konichiwa! (me estoy quedando sin ideas para saludar .3.) bueno gente aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia y quiero celebrar algo… ¡25 Reviews! Y ¡11 Favoritos! Jejejeje enserio me agrada poder saber que les está gustando esta historia :,3 sin más que decir gracias por dejar review en la parte anterior : **

**Zero Lynx - Pues ella quiso ver los consejos pero … trata de leer algo mientras unos animatronicos te intentan matar .-.**

**MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN - *facepalm* ¡Pero que baka soy! T-T nunca me di cuenta de ese error T3T jejeje gracias por decirme :3**

**Comet Galaxy - Pues si Freddy es muy malo ya que ¡Nadie hace llorar a Dash! **

**xXBlack-ArrowXx - Jejeje, esa era la intención X3 y …. Ok…. Ya pronto veras como Rainbow termina *inserte risa de Freddy aquí* **

**Assassin Gato - jejeje ¡Gracias! Y por cierto ¡A mi me gusta mucho tu fic de **_**Quiero sobrevivir, por favor **_**!****enserio me parece muy interesante :3 **

**Cap 8 : **Aun… sigo sin comprender…

"No tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba pasando pero pasaba… cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi casa… ella… ¡TWILIGHT! ¡Estaba ahí parada enfrente de mi casa! ¿¡Qué rayos hago!? ¡Si me ve con esta herida me empezara a interrogar! Y ¡No tardara en descubrir lo que pasa!, Oh dios por el amor a todo lo asombroso, que se valla…"

**? : **¡Hola Rainbow!

"Oh celestia…"

**Rainbow : **¡Hola Twilight!

**Twilight : **Veo que ya llegaste de trabajar y ¿uh?

**Rainbow : **¿Q-qué pasa?

**Twilight : **¿Por qué tienes ese listón como si fuera una venda?

**Rainbow : **Um ¿Esto? Ahhh jejeje pues… surgió un um… ¡Accidente laboral! Si eso…

**Twilight : **Oh ya veo ¿Quieres que te ayude a curarte?

**Rainbow : **Oh ¡No, no, no! No te preocupes solo es un pequeño rasguño eso es todo… Nada de otro mundo je

**Twilight : **Ok… Bueno solo venía a decirte o más bien preguntarte je que ¿Te gusto lo que te regale?

**Rainbow : **Oh claro que si ¡Me encanto! Jejeje

**Twilight : **¡Qué bien!

**Rainbow : **Si… *bosteza* oh Twi no es por nada pero tengo mucho sueño fue una noche pesada y quisiera descansar así que si pudieras pues irte…

**Twilight : **Oh claro Rainbow, de todos modos tengo unos asuntos reales que atender jeje… Bueno ¡Adiós!

**Rainbow : **¡Adiós!

"Di un gran suspiro de alivio cuando Twilight se fue, por un momento creí que estaba frita, pero por suerte no paso.

Entre a mi casa, cerré la puerta y me fui directamente a mi habitación, deje mis cosas en un rincón y me eche en mi cama para poder descansar un poco de esta locura…"

"_La yegua de azul cielo se quedó dormida, soñando con el mismo escenario de siempre y con el mismo pony de siempre…" _

**? : **¡Hey Dash!

**Rainbow : **¡Sigues vivo!

"_Rainbow fue donde el unicornio y lo abrazo para luego darle un sape…"_

**? : **¡Auh! ¡¿Y eso por qué fue!?

**Rainbow : **Primero por qué sigues sin decirme tu maldito nombre y segunda ¡Me dejaste sola y otra vez volví a vivir ese suceso!

**? : **¡Oye no fue intención mía morir!... Como sea y sobre mi nombre… bueno… Creo que ya te debía decírtelo… bien….

**Rainbow : **¡Dilo ya!

**? : **Ok, ok pffff… Me llamo Scott

**Rainbow : **¿Enserio?

**? : **jejeje NOPE

**Rainbow : **¡Dime ya tu verdadero y maldito nombre!

? : Lo siento, como sea… mi nombre es Mike Schmidt

**Rainbow : **¿¡No me estas jugando otra broma?!

**Mike : **No, ahora si es mi nombre verdadero…

**Rainbow : **Bien Mike… ahora te tengo otra pregunta… ¿Eres real o yo te saque de mi imaginación?

**Mike : **Se podría decir que realmente existo pero no en la forma en que me vez…

**Rainbow : **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**Mike : **Que yo no soy un pony, soy un-

***Se escuchan los gemidos que da Bonnie en el juego* **

Rainbow : ¡¿Habrá un día en que no los sueñe!?

**Mike : **Pues ya sabes que hacer…

**Rainbow : **Si pero esta vez no me tomes con tu magia, yo puedo sola…

**Mike : **Como quieras… ¡Ahora corre!

"_Ambos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad y se escondieron en lugar que no sabían exactamente que era pero les sirvió de escondite." _

**Rainbow : **Bien, por todo lo que eh vivido estos últimos sueños puedo decir que : Tu nombre es Mike Schmidt no eres un pony pero te presentas como uno en mis sueños aparte de que eres unicornio, eres o eras un guardia de seguridad que me ayuda a escapar de los animatronicos en mis sueños y pues eso es todo…

**Mike : **¿Cómo sabes que soy guardia de seguridad?

**Rainbow : **El uniforme

**Mike : **Es cierto je…

**Rainbow : **Pero sigo sin entender…

**Mike : **¿Qué?

**Rainbow : **Muchas cosas… No se qué me pasa pero desde que pedí el empleo, empecé a soñar con que siempre me mata un garfio y contigo, aparte de los animatronicos… ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!

**Mike : **Rainbow… -la abraza- Puede que suene extraño pero no te estas volviendo loca en cierto modo, cualquier persona que trabaja ahí le pasa esto, al menos eso creo ya que lo algo parecido a lo que vives me paso a mi … Aparte ese lugar ha sido escena de sucesos extraños…

**Rainbow : **¿Qué tipo de sucesos?

**Mike : **Desapariciones de niños, la mordida del 87 y no olvidemos que esas cosas se mueven y nos atacan…

**Rainbow : **La mordida del 87… creo que el tipo del teléfono me menciono eso…

**Mike : **¿Siguen poniendo las mismas grabaciones de PG?

**Rainbow : ** ¿eh? ¿PG?

**Mike : **Oh pues y-

"_Antes de poder terminar algo los agarro de las pezuñas a ambos, y eso no era mas que el mismo Bonnie el cual aventó a Mike a otra parte y agarro a Rainbow fuertemente… y una vez más todo se repetía…"_

**Rainbow : **¡Mike!... ¿uh?...

"Sin darme cuenta ya me había despertado inmediatamente agarre la libreta que usaba para mi sueños y escribí lo sucedido."

_**2 horas más tarde… **_

"Eran las 9:00 ya estaba todo listo para irme pero esta vez no iba a salir decidí entretenerme con otra cosa, aproveche que estaba tranquilo y quise leer los consejos de la amiga de Ana ya que no pude la última vez gracias a los animatronicos..."

**Rainbow : **Veamos esto…

"Abrí la libreta lo primero que decía era :

_Freddy's Fazbear Pizza : Lo que debes saber…_

_1.- NUNCA TOMES EL EMPLEO DE GUARDIA NOCTURNO _

_2.- Si lo tomaste o eres muy valiente o estúpido _

_3.- Cuida la Energía _

_4.- No te confies de los animatronicos_

_5.- Si eres mujer cuídate mucho de Freddy …_

_6.- Si ya no aguantas la semana hazle algo a los animatronicos para que te despidan…_

_7.- Si hay estática en las cámaras, ten por seguro que algún animatronico se mueve._

_Eso es todo si lo se tal vez no son los mejores consejos pero es lo mejor que te puedo decir ¡Suerte! _

_Atte : Angie _

**Rainbow : **Um… ¿ok?

"La verdad esos consejos eran algo inútiles, sin ofender pero creo que me llevare la libreta para entregársela a Ana."

**Rainbow : **Bueno ahora que ya leí estos consejos, creo que puedo leer lo que en verdad quiero… ¡Daring Doo!

_**Otras 2 horas con 45 minutos más tarde… **_

**Rainbow : ***leyendo* _Entonces aquella intrépida yegua se encontraba acorralada entre esos 4 seres que no la iban a dejar salir viva de esta fácilmente, ella sabía que este podría ser su final…_¡Oh por dios no!... _Sin embargo eso no la iba a detener, no permitirá que eso pasara, de modo que uso su ingenio para poder volar de alguna manera entre estos 4 seres _¡A si se hace Daring! _En ese momento-_

_***Ding, dong***_

"¡Oh vamos!, ¡¿Quién puede ser?!"

"_La pegaso bajo hasta la puerta, para abrirla y encontrarse con su amiga amarilla."_

**Rainbow : **¿Qué pasa Fluttershy?

**Fluttershy : **Um, Bueno hola Rainbow, no q-quiero molestarte pero ¿No vas a ir a trabajar esta noche?

**Rainbow : **¿Por qué lo di-…espera…¡¿Qué hora es?!

**Fluttershy : **Las 11:45 P.M

**Rainbow : **¡¿Qué?! ¡Envíame rápido a mi trabajo!

**Fluttershy : **¡S-si!

"_Haciendo el mismo proceso la pequeña pony envió a su amiga a su trabajo… a su perdición."_

**Fluttershy : **Por favor que ese mal presentimiento que tengo no sea realidad…

_**En otra parte …**_

**? : **Hoy esa marinera no se salva…

**? : **Créeme no lo hará

**? : **¡Oigan! Deberíamos celebrar con pizza después de _**¨jugar" **_ con ella ¿no?

**? : **¡Gran idea!

**N/A : **Y hasta aquí es la cap de hoy jejeje espero que haya sido de su agrado :3 bueno chicos les puedo que a partir de ahora esto se va a tornar un poco mas emocionante je (al menos eso creo .-.) bueno, como siempre perdonen los errores ortográficos que tengo jeje ¡Hasta la próxima! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A : *inserte voz de BB* Hi… Bueno gente ya estoy aquí trayéndoles el nuevo cap de este fic tan ansiado jejeje si y lo siento por tardar es que ya saben uno tiene cosas que hacer :3 jejeje como sea, agradesco por dejar review en la parte anterior a : **

**Zero Lynx - Mike : ¡oye, yo no estoy mugroso! **

**Comet Galaxy - Si esta noche Rainbow tendrá que estar preparada…**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 - ¡Aquí lo tiene su majestad! (?) ok no jejeje**

**Bilbogirl - ¡Gracias! Jeje ¡Saludos y abrazos desde México! :3**

**xXBlack-ArrowXx - Oye tranquilo… Bien aun falta un poco para la sangre jeje y um ¡suerte con tu fic! **

**lucario blanco - Gracias jeje bueno espero que sea de tu agrado… **

**Cap 9 : Cuarta noche - Amiga … ¿De ustedes?...¡Nunca! **

"Cuando llegue a la pizzería eran las 11:50 P.M, bueno no llegue tan tarde…al menos eso creo, ya no había nadie ni siquiera el dueño, solo me dejo una nota que decía : _Suerte… _Bien creo que esta noche no se van a andar con juegos…"

**Rainbow : **Bien chicos…¡Que empiece esto!

**? : **Genial…

**Rainbow : **¡Waaaaaaaa!

"_La celeste salió corriendo hasta su oficina donde cerro ambas puertas." _

**Rainbow : **O-o-ok Rainbow tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien…

"Ya eran las 12:00 A.M y fue cuando como de costumbre el me llamaba."

**Tipo del teléfono : **¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¡Hey! Wow Cuarta noche, sabía que lo lograrías…Eh oye puede que mañana no voy a poder enviarte un mensaje *se escucha como golpean la puerta*

**Rainbow : **¿Pero qué está pasando con el?

**1:30 A.M **

"En blanco… así estaba en ese momento… acaso el… el… ¿fue atrapado?...aunque no lo conociera no pude evitar sentir lastima… en cierto modo el me ayudo con sus mensajes…"

**Rainbow : **B-bien creo que será mejor revisar las cámaras…

"Cuando revise Bonnie estaba en _Backstage, _Chica en_ Dining área, _Freddy en _Show stage _y Foxy ¡Madre de Celestia! ¡ya no está!, baje la tableta rápidamente y cerré la puerta justo a tiempo."

Foxy : Vamos marinera deje entrar a este viejo capitán en su barco…

"Estaba asustada, lo admito, pero por suerte las palabras pudieron salir de mi boca."

**Rainbow : ** ¡Ni loca dejaría entrar al que ya me intento matar una vez!

**Foxy : **oh vamos marinera, dejemos eso en el pasado y venga a unirse a nuestra tripulación…

**? : **¿Por qué no le haces caso a Foxy? el te lo está pidiendo por las buenas…

"la piel se me erizo totalmente, cuando logre ver quien era, solamente me estrese mas, ahora los 2 animatronicos que ya me intentaron matar estaban ahí parados…esperando un descuido mío para matarme."

**Foxy : **Lo que pasa Freddy es que esta marinera es algo terca.

**Freddy : **Vamos querida guardia, venga y juegue con nosotros…

"Ya no sabía que hacer, esos dos no se pensaban ir y solo gastaban energía."

**Rainbow : **No pienso abrirles la puerta, así que hagan lo que quieran…

"_Ambos animatronicos miraron a la pony y luego sonrieron de la forma mas perturbadora posible." _

**Rainbow : **¿Q-que es lo que están viendo?

**Freddy : **Que sigues siendo tan descuidada…

**Rainbow : **¿A que te re-

"Sentí un metal frio tocando mi hombro, me di la vuelta y ahogue un grito ¡Era Chica! Me estaba mirando con una completa mirada aterradora, para luego sonreírme ¿dulcemente?"

**Chica : **Oh querida ¿Acaso estos tontos te están acosando?

"Me quede muda, ¿Qué planeaban estos robots? No lo se pero era obvio que no debía confiar en esas cosas."

**Freddy : **¿Vas a seguir tratando bien a la guardia o que?

**Chica : **Pffft como quieras Fred…

"No tuve tiempo de reaccionar porque ella de la nada me derribo contra el piso, tratando de golpearme, yo forcejeaba y con una patada la logre sacar de mi oficina, cerrando rápidamente la puerta."

**? : **¿Sabes? No deberías golpear a una dama como Chica.

"Me di cuenta que era Bonnie, por suerte la puerta seguía cerrada y no podía pasar."

**Rainbow : **¿Una dama? ¡Ja! Ni que fuera Rarity… en cuyo caso tu "dama" casi me mata…

**Bonnie : **Tenemos que llegar a esos extremos ya que tu no quieres jugar con nosotros…

"¿¡Jugar!? ¿¡A eso le llaman!? ¡¿JUGAR?! Ok estas cosas si que están locas pero mas loca yo que sigo hablando con ellos."

**4:30 A.M **

"Me quedaba 15% de energía ¡Genial! Todo porque esos estúpidos robots no me dejaban de molestar decidiéndome que "jugara" con ellos y no se iban no pensaban en hacerlo."

**Rainbow : **¡Déjenme en paz!

**Foxy : **Vamos marinera, ya no se haga la difícil.

**Chica : **Además…sabes bien que la batería no te durara por mucho mas tiempo…

"Tenían razón ya solo me quedaba un 10% … quizás… mi destino sería igual que el tipo del teléfono…¡No! ¡No esto no iba terminar! De alguna u otra forma tenía que sobrevivir… tengo que hacerlo…"

**Rainbow : **Este no va a ser mi final…

"_La pegaso aprovecho que Foxy se había ido, abrió la puerta y tomo impulso para volar tan rápido posible como solo ella podría, aunque no sabía a donde se dirijia pero contar de salvar su vida escapaba del lugar._

_Llego a la cocina y se escondió en un gabinete mientras los animatronicos la buscaban; ella solamente quería llorar, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar, salir y ser libre, libre de su muerte." _

**Rainbow : **Por favor, por favor, que ya llegue la hora…

**? : **¡Te encontré!

"Fue cuando vi a Foxy, cruce mirada con el, con esos ojos ámbar (amarillo) que aunque era un animatronico esos ojos estaban llenos de locura."

**Foxy : **Por fin es mía, marinera Rainbow…

"¿¡Como rayos sabia mi nombre!? ¡N-no pue-puede ser!."

**Rainbow : **¡D-déjame!

"Sin embargo me tomo y me cargo como si fuera un simple costal, iba a patalear pero me amenazo con su garfio, ya no tenía escapatoria al menos no en ese momento. Llegamos donde estaban todo lo de trajes y repuestos de los animatronicos."

**Foxy : **Ya encontré a nuestra querida marinera Rainbow.

**Rainbow : **¡Deja de decir mi nombre! Y además ¿¡Como rayos lo sabes?!

**Bonnie : **Como hoy nos activamos mas temprano oímos decir al dueño que la guardia de seguridad, ósea tu, Rainbow no tardaba en llegar, en ese momento supimos tu nombre.

**Chica : **Bueno de todos modos eso no importa ¡Es hora de que te conviertas en nuestra amiga!

**Rainbow : **¡Jamás! Si a esto se refieren con que sea su "amiga" prefiero morir.

**Bonnie : **Eso forma parte de ser nuestra amiga…

**Freddy : **¡Dejemos de hablar con ella y busquen un traje!

**Chica : **¡Oh que sea uno mío!

"Bonnie traía un traje de Chica, fue cuando lo abrieron y pude observar un montón de cables y vigas…oh por Celestia… esto no era NADA bueno; con toda la brusquedad Foxy me coloco en traje haciendo algo de presión lo cual hizo que mi ala izquierda se fracturara, gemí por el dolor tan intenso, los animatronicos iban a empezar a usar mas presión ¡Por favor que esto sea rapi-

_***Ping, ping, ping ¡Yay!* **_

"_Los animatronicos volvieron a sus lugares, mientras que Rainbow se quedo adolorida y desangrando, sin embargo pudo liberarse aunque esto causara que su ala se fracturara mas de lo que ya estaba; toda adolorida se fue a la salida donde el dueño la miro con horror y antes de que el pudiera decir algo Rainbow se salió donde su amiga Fluttershy la esperaba."_

**Fluttershy : **¡Oh mi! ¡Rainbow!

**Rainbow : **V-vámonos a Ponyville

"_Fluttershy obedeció y en un dos por tres Rainbow y ella ya estaban ahí."_

**Fluttershy : **Rainbow ¿Qu-qué te paso?

**Rainbow : **N-no fue nad-

"_la de crin de arcoíris se desmayó." _

**Fluttershy : **¡Rainbow!

**N/A : Y hasta aquí el cap chicos… bueno honestamente yo creo que me quedo algo no se mmm no se pero como no estoy muy segura si me quedo bien .3. pero bueno ustedes ya lo decidirán como me quedo, como siempre perdonen los errores ortográficos que se me escapan jejeje ¡Hasta la próxima! **


End file.
